GM's Journal - April, 14 AD
Back to March. # #Having Caroused and managed to keep a low profile they buy equipment and then set sail for Torath-Ka #They are boarded by Privateers and have their (lack of) cargo checked. # # #They put into a Lagoon near a volcano, but not the one that they need to get the lava from. They rest for the night and then set off into the interior. Gruul nearly collapses due to heat exhaustion. #They trek back to the ship again, leaving Gruul and Blargle behind. #Horris Hoy and Khal Kheldan join the expedition and the Grael sail the ship around Torath-Ka. #*The ship is attacked by Razorwings, which are easily despatched by Krank #*The expedition comes to an inland river ... which leads to an Ugak Village - they do their best to avoid it, and any Ugak hunting parties. # #*The ship continues to sail on - they spy a beach full of Giant Crabs, but leave them well enough alone. #*In the interior the expedition tries to lose the Ugak hunting party, but fail to do so - Inardal can still hear them following # #*The expedition encounters a Tyrex, and they hide in the hopes that it will attack the Ugaks. #**Khal Kheldan wets himself and almost lets their position away. #**Cav sneaks off to attack the Ugaks and give the Tyrex their scent. #**He gets the drop on the Ugaks and slits the throat of one, then melts into the jungle. #*The ship sails quite happily onwards under the command of Captain Gruul. # #*The expedition carries on towards the volcano, no longer followed by the Ugaks. #*The ship then sails on # #* The expedition encounters Mosquitoes - Senra finds a plant that will act as a repellant, so they are all fine. #*There is a heatwave, Gruul does not fare well ... fortunately the ship has arrived at their destination. # #*The ship is surrounded by Mosquitoes, but Krank's Zephyr clears them away from the ship. #*Those climbing the volcano find a cave - within which they can hear loud snoring, and see a few glinting diamonds within ... Inardal insists on going into the cave and collecting some. #**Cav sneaks in and discovers that the snoring is coming from a nest of 4 Yellow Dragons - large lizards. #**They sneak in and are able to slay two of the Dragons by cutting their throats ... the other two wake up and they are forced to fight. #**Cav jumps onto the back of a Dragon, trying to stab it in the head, while Senra distracts it. #**Inardal builds many Fire Barriers, trying to hem in the other Dragon, which goes crazed and bites Khal Kheldan. #**They defeat the Dragons and then climb up the Volcano, where they have a crisis, HOW do they get to the lava to get it? Then they return to the cave and spend the night there. # #*They make a VERY makeshift 'fireproof suit' out of the skin of one of the dragons, then climb back up the volcano where Senra is lowered into the maw of the volcano to collect the lava. She almost loses the use of her right arm, were it not for Inardal's healing skills, and will have a faint scar for the rest of her life. #As the Expedition makes their way back through the jungle, they are ambushed by Red men, most of them are knocked out and Inardal surrenders. Khal Kheldan has hidden and sneaks after them. # #They arrive at the Red Man village, and are tied up on the cliff edge. Kheldan tries to sneak closer to release them and is caught in a trap and ends up hanging from a tree. #Krank and Grull notice lights at the top of the cliff they decide against climbing up towards it at night and decide to head up in the morning. #The following morning the Red Man shaman starts to perform some kind of ceremony - and Cav is knocked over the edge of the cliff - fortunately Blargle and Krank notice him fall and save him - Other members of the crew are then dropped off the cliff, apart from Inardal, who the Shaman notices she is a wizard and wants to know the secret of the magic bag that holds the fireblood. He threatens here with 'Tonga' and she is set up in a different sacraficial location. #*The Ship starts shelling the top of the cliff, in order to provide a distraction, while Senra, having been healed by Krank starts to climb back up the cliff (using the 'Rope Monkey' Adventure Card) #*The Red Man Shaman is summoning Tonga, who arrives and picks up Inardal #*Two cannons manage to explode while they are shooting, and when Tonga shows up they start to shoot at it! #*Inardal and Senra manage to get free, grab the lava and jump off the cliff - their gear - and the diamonds, are left behind ... #*They make haste and sail away as quickly as they can... # #Mosquitos slow them down as Zephyr is needed to clear them away. #A Heat Wave causes Blargle and Gruul to spend their time keep Honk cool. # #Krank fails to cast Zephyr, and feels rather bad about it. # #Arrive in Azy Cay and carouse. # # # # On to May